User talk:122.106.222.64
To each his own,I prefer his contributions to the genre of Supernatural horror and cosmic,undescribable fear,then his personal racist views-and,not onyl do I not take them all that seriously,but the man,who was an alleged antisemite,married a Ukranian Jew-so.....New Babylon 21:45, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I'm deleting what I believe is inappropriate. If you don't I have no idea what to do. I suppose I should stick to managing pages then. 05:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :So long as there is nothing being used for an attack on another editor, there is no problem as far I'm concerned as "each to their own"... However what does concern me is your lack of careful treading, its wise to note even the most innocent actions can be taken the wrong way. Some common sense and careful choice of words, are needed to be considered at all time on the net, esp. on public domains. The little bit of race referencing, intend use or not for racism, can erupt into one hell of a volcano. :I once came across a guy who was told off for swearing on a forum, he turned round and said "thats racism" as "all black people swear". Heck, we didn't even know he was black to be honest nor did we care (if we cared about him being black, we'd cared about those that were chinese)... If a plea for politness is an act of racism, then you can image how he would take that piece of text... Yeah, you have to be careful on the net. There are dumb bastards everywhere across the world, from all walks of life too. O_o' :On another note... Doesn't it suck that things have to be this way? One-Winged Hawk 07:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not going to answer to that in case it contradicts everytihng you just put up. :P I'll tone things down now on. 07:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thats fine then. No one can stop you talking, nor force you to talk. Try... But not force you. Even outright banning, still leaves a person with some rights to talk. If you know where they are. :You might want to consider signing up and give yourself a user name so we can properly idenitify you. As a random IP adress, you may find you tend to be get say on the wikia system in general then named users. Plus, everyone can get to know you better. One-Winged Hawk 08:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Angel,people who brutaly swear and then play the racism card are dumb f*cks to begin with.If that guy would be rude and wouldn't consider OUR feelings about what he does,WHY would WE have to consider HIS? New Babylon 21:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Now I'm really confused. Wasn't I being charged because I deleted a large stanza or something about "niggers" or something? I assumed is was a massive effort to try to make people annoyed. : is the one who vandalize New Babylon's user page and is the one who asked if New Babylon is fan of Lovecraft's racism works. This guy is the one who reverted some vandalism on New Babylon's page and reverted what he assumed was vandalism in New Babylon's talk page. I think maybe some of us should recheck the history on our pages before blaming this guy cause most of what he has done is normal editing as seen .Mugiwara Franky 01:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Dammit, I would explain this but I just have a terrible day outside the internet and I don't feel like talking about this so screw it to hell. Joekido 03:38, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh,sorry,I thought you put that UP. New Babylon 10:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::A lot of people need to bang their heads against their keyboards and keep doing it until their beaten themselves senseless I think! Lol. It pays to check you got the right guy! XD One-Winged Hawk 18:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well,I DONT.I went to page history right after I saw it and saw the guys "name". New Babylon 20:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sooo... did you actually check what the change was, or was it just seeing the address just sitting there? 07:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I think we need this thing nees to start again... One-Winged Hawk 07:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :: What?And realy,the chances of someone removing it the very second I go to check who put it up are what?New Babylon 10:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to restart the conversation from the beginning... Its starting to get confusing... One-Winged Hawk 17:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, when I'm bored I tend to moniter stuff for stuff that should be changed. Admittably a weak defense, but the different ISP address probably back it up. Then again, proxies are easily accessible. So that's not too strong either. Then the fact that I left a message, which is really not that that likely for random vandals. And it's also a great way to cover tracks...? Nothing I say can be proved definitively, but that's my statement. ::: 11:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... You have a user page... Look at the top of the page next. Perhaps it is time your formerly introduced yourself via that? Either that or sign up and get a user name and use the user names page. One-Winged Hawk